


Leannán

by QueenAmidalaa (Natasha24)



Series: Words [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, F/M, Ficlet, My Angsty Babies, Rey Needs A Hug, Reyux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha24/pseuds/QueenAmidalaa
Summary: She glares at him, and promises his immediate death in her sneered lips, and he laughs as though he does not feel the heel of her foot slowly pressing down on his throat.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Series: Words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/422329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Leannán

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while! I'm proud to bring you all my shortest finished work. I found this ficlet of mine way back from 2016 and immediately wanted to finish and post it. Quick update on my unfinished works: I am currently in the process of rewriting and reposting published chapters! Too Close should be up by next Saturday. Desiderium has been put on the back burner in the meantime, but I don't plan to leave ANY of my works unfinished. Quarantine has been both a blessing and a curse in that I now have the time and emotional vulnerability to post my (rather amateur) writings, but the world is suffering. I hope you enjoy and all is well! Un-betaed. Constructive criticism is welcome <3

> **Leannán (Irish)**
> 
> Love, Darling, or Sweetheart

He stands on his feet, though he should be on his knees. But she knows, she knows him and his tendencies. His pride, his grace, his poise; all things that should have saved him now are the things that will end his life.

In his mind, she has killed him over 100 times, each time more painful than the last. His first death had been the fire in her eyes when she was dragged to her cell after a particularly bloody interrogation. She is half-dead, and she still launches herself at his body when he appears at her cell door. They meet face to face, separated only by glass that would have shattered had it not have been reinforced. She glares at him and promises his immediate death in her sneered lips, and he laughs as though he does not feel the heel of her foot slowly pressing down on his throat.

His latest death happened only moments before the alarm sounded. She pitied him, and the fact that he could only love something if it brought him power. And she would have brought him just that, if her force sensitivity ranked over the side she’d chosen for herself. She brought him nothing he thought he wanted, so he gave her nothing. Yet, now, he realizes that he would want nothing more than for her to be selfish.

“Please,” She speaks softly. She asks though she knows she can take what she pleases, and to that, Hux’s lips quirk. Rey. Always so generous. Too kind for her own good.

Hux raises his blaster and shoots. He is not sure if she moves in time or he purposely misses and tries not to think much of it as he feels hot, searing pain in his abdomen. He rocks on his feet and then falls and she is there. Her arms wrap around him, her body acting as his floor as he dies slowly. She should have aimed for his head. She still can, but she does not, in favor of loving him freely in his last few moments of life.

She kisses his forehead, and then his nose. She forces a hold of hands, whispers her apologies against his paling skin.

Through this, he says nothing. He figures he should grace her with last words, maybe the words that she is so desperate to hear from his heart. She is telling him of how she wishes it was different, and she is a spluttering mess with a red face and she should not be crying over someone who caused her violent nightmares for many nights. And yet, that is Rey in all her glory; too good for the world. Too kind for her own good.

He feels himself slipping away and does not protest. He has no reason to stay. She is taking all he had left after the Starkiller, which she also helped destroy, he laughs to himself at the irony. 

“I love you.” She finally says, and it is as glorious as it is tragic. Maybe she will tell the story to her children one day. Maybe she will paint him as a good person, maybe she will describe him as the monster under their beds.

Hux chokes, and through that realizes that he does have the power to speak. He is fading fast, but he can leave her with what he knows in his heart to be true. Maybe she will cry for him at night. Maybe she will hold him long after he is gone. He could leave her with a comforting thought, tell her that he knows she only did it to spare him the humiliation of a public death he knew he was sure to get. 

Instead, Hux closes his eyes and dies feeling the warmth that is her on his back, and his neck, and his head and his...heart. His heart which beats for the little deaths. The little thrills that were her hateful glares, the heart that would not stop pounding in his ears when he realized he was to die by her hands. His heart that gave him the will to say all he needed to, and the one he failed when he chose to remain silent.

He is not a good person, he reminds himself before he exhales for the last time. He would fail her every time.


End file.
